Accident, that's all this is
by AngelWings1225
Summary: Accident. An unintended event or outcome. That's all this this. That's all my involvement with this crazy ass coincidence is. Nothing but a simple mistake. And yet my life seems to be imploding all around me as I'm watching my role models and now friends nearly being beat to death. Rated T for language/violence, and yes, Desitel is mentioned.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Accident. An unintended event or outcome. That's all this this. That's all my involvement with this crazy ass coincidence is. Nothing but a simple mistake. And yet my life seems to be imploding all around me as I'm watching my role models and now friends nearly being beat to death. Punched, strangle, sliced, kicked. It didn't seem like something as simple as a mistake. They're going to die if I don't do something, but I'm frozen. That's all I ever do. Freeze up when it's essential not to. Dammit, this is going to stop. Stop right now. Before I knew it my hands were around a baseball bat making connection with a guy's skull.

Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself though. After all this started out as an accident.

This day is going to be shit.

The first thing I did this morning was wake up late. The next, bang my shin on my nightstand. The third, trip over my own feet trying to get to the bathroom. All that's missing is my untimely demise. Actually, at this rate maybe death might be better than this hell I'm going through.

Hell…

Oh fuck that's right, Comic Con is today. I have everything to cosplay a demon from Supernatural. I was even able to snag black contacts for today.

Okay maybe I was wrong, maybe today just has a rough start. I mean I get to actually witness a panel of my favorite actors today. Even if my morning sucked ass that had to be able to turn my day around.

I was dead wrong.

Well actually I don't know if that panel would've made me day slightly more bearable, because I fucking missed it. I missed my first, and every well possibly last, chance to witness all of my favorite actors in person. To hear witty replies to fans questions. I missed Misha's normal voice, Jensen's laugh, and Jared's stupid jokes. And I'm pissed.

I wanna fucking scream at whatever deity is responsible for my suffering. Maybe punch an angel or a Norse god. Probably wouldn't survive getting in a fight with either but at least I wouldn't be suffering.

It had to be some magical asshole's cruel joke on me because everything was just so perfectly imperfect.

First I missed my bus and not even by a lot. I was chasing after it like in those cheesy movies. Then the next bus was of course, late as hell, and by the time I got to the convention center it was packed to the brim with people who wouldn't get the fuck outta the way for a poor demon girl running late to the Supernatural panel. Which ended up not mattering because people were walking out, the panel had already ended.

Fuck it. I'm going to get some coffee or tea. Maybe some whiskey. Whichever gets offered first.

It was coffee. There's a little café across the street from the convention center. I scared the shit outta the barista working the counter and explained, 'No, not actually a demon. These are contacts for my costume.' Which earned a smile, a nice smile. She was cute. I'd slip her my number if it wasn't for the fact I already had a girlfriend. One I loved every much. Actually texting would make me feel better. So after I ordered my coffee I sat down and pulls out my phone.

Fuck.

 _5:35pm_

???

 _5:37pm_

Nothing, just fuck.

 _5:38pm_

Honestly same. Finals are almost due and I still have 2 essays to write AND a whole presentation to make.

 _5:40pm_

That's what yah get for becoming a college girl and ditching me for the next state over.:p

 _5:43pm_

Can't help the fact I want to make money when I get older. Besides one of us has to.;*

 _5:45pm_

Ouch. That hurt like all of my two feels.

 _5:46pm_

I'm wounded. I'm bleeding out and it's your fault.

 _5:46pm_

I'm sure you are. Oh how's com con?

 _5:47pm_

Honest or lie?

 _5:47pm_

Honest?

 _5:49pm_

It sucked ass. Not even the convention, just my day. It made it suck. I missed the Supernatural panel and kinda feel like crying. I know it's stupid.

 _5:53pm_

What? No it's not stupid! Oh you were so excited about seeing it I'm sorry!! I know I'm not a big fan of Supernatural but I couldn't imagine missing like a Voltron or Steven Universe panel.

 _5:56pm_

I swear I'm gonna punch whatever God is responsible for my suffering.

 _5:58pm_

If it's Loki tell him I said hi

 _6:00pm_

I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to hear from in #1 minion.

 _6:01pm_

He better fucking be. Love you.

 _6:02pm_

Love you too

 _6:02pm_

We'd been together for almost a year yet I still get butterflies in my stomach when she said she loved me. Pro tip: date your best friend. And no I don't mean the nicest person you find attractive, I mean literally your best friend. That goofball you spend all of your time with and gets all of your references. Someone you keep in contact everyday with. The person when something hilarious happens your first instinct is to text them and tell them what happened. Your _best friend_. Cause on days like this they're the one person that'll make you feel better.

And I do feel better. Still bummed as fuck, but none the less better.

Must of been about an hour later when I finished my coffee and got my fill of the free wifi, because when I looked up it was dark outside. It was Autumn and was starting to get darker earlier. Sighing, I made my way out the door and too the bus stop. I wasn't sure when the next one came. Might as well start for home anyways. Wasn't like I live on the edge of the city or anything. Just more than a dozen blocks from the convention center. It was more convenient to take the bus.

Halfway there I became painfully aware that the new sneakers I was wearing rub. Taking a moment to sit on the streetlight lit sidewalk of the neighborhood, I examined my new forming blisters. _Fuck_. Why can't anything just cooperate with me?

Of course on that note three men rounded the corner down the street. They were in all high-spirits, laughing and talking rather loudly. I suspected they might be buzzed. Paranoia started to set in as I realized there was a few reality large white guys walking towards me, barely a hundred pound, black girl. Outnumber, and hella out weighed, I hoped they'd be freaked out by my black contacts--I remembered I hadn't taken out--enough to leave me alone. I stood up.

But as they got even closer, I realized, I recognized all three of them.

It's incredibly strange. To see someone you've only ever seen via a screen, rather it be held in your hand or resting in front of your face, suddenly appear in front of you. No glass or time zones or locations separating you from that person. Or in my case, people. If you're like me you spend time imagining meeting your favorite actor or actors in person, but to actually have it happen? It's… I don't know how to explain it. All I can do is stand here and stare.

Oh fuck I'm staring aren't I? Oh fuck I'm blocking the sidewalk. They're walking towards me and I'm completely frozen. Do something, say something! I could make out the whites of their eyes now and my throat was clenched shut.

They got even closer and I panicked. I stepped to the side. I'm letting them fucking pass me, without goddamn word. The trio was a good yard past me when I managed a weak squeak. Then a clearer call.

They all stopped. They all looked at me.

But of course with the shit fest of a day I'm having I didn't get very far in that thought before a bright light shown down on us a I felt a another body smack right into mine. Knocking me right on my ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I've been knocked out once before. If I recall, it was only for a few seconds, at the most, a minute. But this time wasn't like the last. Mostly because I wasn't five, running in a McDonalds jungle gym and making direct contact with my forehead on a horizontal spiny thing. But also because when I woke up it felt like I'd been hit by a fucking truck, not like a padded roller.

A pained groan made its way into the the night sky before I realised it was coming from me. Somehow I made it to my knees and then took in my surroundings.

There was six people littering the ground, all in varying states of consciousness. But my battered head then registered that the three new people looked exactly like Misha, Jensen, and Jared.

Fuck, I hit my head harder than I thought. I'm seeing double.

So against my better judgement I made it to my feet and scrambled to help the downed people, guessing which one was real and which one was just a double.

Thankfully the first one I reached was physically there. My heart jumped in my throat as I realised I was grabbing Jared Padalecki. Then it jumped out when I caught a flash of a dagger flying towards my face. I screamed and dropped the heavy arm I was propping up to avoid being slashed open. I caught a glimpse of my attacker. Jensen Ackles.

WHY IS JENSEN ACKLES FUCKING ATTACKING ME.

I managed to yell stop and throw my arms over my face, when I heard a familiar voice do the same.

"Jensen! What are doing?!"

I peeked through my arms to see that Jared caught Jensen by the elbow.

Jensen yelled back in a gruff voice, "She's a demon, Sammy!"

"She's a chick from Com-Con! And why are you calling me Sammy?!"

There was a moment of silence as bewildered looks were exchanged between the two.

"Who are you?" Jensen growled.

"Its me! Jared! Jared Padalecki! Jensen, we've known each other or literal _years_."

"I'm not Jensen." He said in a low voice. And a wave of confusion overcame me. "I'm Dean. Winchester."

I looked up again to still bear witness to six men lying on the ground. I wasn't seeing double.

I was seeing six different individuals. Jensen, Jared, Misha, Dean, Sam, and Castiel.

Or some kind of crazy good cosplayers that were way too into character.

You know, I don't think one can fully comprehend the extent of danger till a second threat of one's life. My heart pumped even faster when Jensen--no wait, 'Dean'--tried to slit my throat again. To which I screamed, again, and Jared caught his elbow, again.

Screw this. "Hey look!" I called to the sociopath. I took one of my black contacts out, blinking a couple times to stop the watering "See, hum-" I was interrupted by a splash of water on my face.

It took me a few moments collect myself. "See. Human." I intoned, trying not to yell.

The rest of original trio all got a splash in the face as well. But when the Jared look-a-like pulled out a silver blade Misha--I'm assuming he was Misha, the other was wearing a trench coat--put his hands up in retaliation.

"Woah, woah, woah! What in the fuck is going on?! Why are you pulling out a knife?!" Even with the panic in his voice I could still make him out to be more of a smooth tenor. Not Castiel's classic gruff Batman voice.

"Shapeshifter test." I'm assuming 'Sam Winchester' said. "And a Leviathan test."

"If we burn, shapeshifter. If we bleed black ooze, Leviathan. Wow, you guys are legitimate basketcases. I don't know about any of you but I'm getting the fuck outta crazy town right about now." Jensen made a move to leave, but 'Dean' grabbed his wrist and sliced just below the inner crease of his elbow.

Jensen swore loudly and nearly went to deck 'Dean' in retaliation.

"See? Human." Jared grabbed Jensen's and motioned to Misha. "Now if you'll excuse us, my coworkers and I will be leaving." I actually started to leave with them as well. Deciding against hanging out with the other trio. There was still a chance those people were psychopaths with a good plastic surgeon.

"No," Came a rough rumble from someone I wasn't paying attention to. Castiel?

But I didn't get much further into that thought before my world went black.

I'm getting fucking tired of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You know that panic that you get when you spend the night at your friends and wake up not knowing where you are, then that relief when you remember you're with your friend? Well, imagine that, only the panic doesn't dissolve. That's how I woke up.

I currently have no goddamn clue where I am. Just laying alone on a single bed. The room was bland with no windows. And through all my racing thoughts I wondered if I was underground. Have I been kidnapped? The last thing I remember was the Misha-look-a-like putting two fingers to my head. Did that trio have anything to do with my situation rift now?

Fuck, I've been kidnapped haven't I? Honestly, should I have been expecting any less with the shit day I've had so far?

Shifting my weight to get up, I became painfully aware how sore I was from being knocked on my ass. Ugh, guess I have a nice bruise to remember this day.

The shock of the cold concert under my socked feet made me uncomfortably aware that my shoes were missing. Spotting them by the single door in the room I swiftly grabbed them and decided to put them on. Even though I would be virtually silent without them, I might make a run for it to the outside. And running barefoot would likely slow me down and cause injury. I slowly eased the door open to peek into the hall. Trying to build up my courage to actually leave.

 _Come on Kyisha, just look around._ I took a deep breath and managed to push myself out the door.

My heavy boots made a subtle clomp sound and I found myself wishing I had felt them off. I rounded a corner only to find myself in another hallway with doors lining it. _Fuck._ Tell me it's not some kinda maze. Swallowing my anxiety, I made it past yet another corner Finding a sliver of hope along with a open door to a kitchen-like area.

The craziest part if all of this is that these halls and rooms seem oddly familiar… I'm going insane aren't I?

The next door lead into a library type room. Shelves with books lining the walls, with several tables in the center. Reading lamps casting soft shadow on four people.

 _Fuck_.

I backed outta there as quickly as I could. No one made any remark and I didn't make direct eye contact. So I'm assuming no one saw me? Why is everything so familiar? But what am I gonna do now?

 _Run for it?_ No, I don't think I could out run them long enough to get to the door.

 _Sneak past them?_ This isn't the movies, I doubt I'd made it to the stairs without them noticing me.

 _Both?_ I could sneak past them to a point, then run like hell up the stairs to the door.

Yeah, sure why the hell not? I mean, I'm probably going to die anyways.

I got down on all fours, creeping my way up to the front. I kept close to the wall, and outta sight from the strangers. Finally, I made it to a smaller shelf perpendicular to the wall. I took advantage of the cover to peak at the space standing in between me and my freedom.

Four men. A massively tall one with long brown hair, one with short dirty blond hair, and two even shorter--in both height and hair wise--brunet men. Wait, were they Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, and two Misha Collins?

Yep, that's it. I've officially lost it. Out of all the damn fandoms--Harry Potter, Steven Universe, Marvel, _hell even Sherlock_ \--Supernatural broke me. I made it through Darry shipping wars, anguish about sentient space rocks, trolling via comic books, even Jim Moriarty and the Reinbach fall, but not Supernatural. I would love to say it didn't. That it didn't get me even through the queerbaiting, or multiple deaths. Not through sympathizing with Lucifer or love for all of the cannonally gay supporting characters. But nope. That broke me. Misha's tweets and Crowley's sass, and the utter insanity that is the show, broke me.

F u c k .

I took a deep breath. The problem still stood. I needed to get the hell out of here. I didn't know if my broken psyche just perceived my kidnappers as people I admired to try to call me. Or maybe they were just crazy people with some kind of advanced tech to steal the famous actors identity? Either way, I'm making a break for it.

Continuing around the bookshelf I crawled my way closer and closer to the next doorway, where just past that laid a another table and the way out. A flight of stairs to a door. I edged closer and closer, my muscles becoming sore from how unbelievably tense I was. Then I was parallel to the group of men, thanking the Lord that the majority of them, three in all, had their backs to me. And the one facing me (Misha in a trenchcoat? Castiel?) was deep in conversation with the other three. But of course not deep enough to break it and make direct eye contact with me. Those piercing blue eyes of his meeting my chocolate ones.

I froze. Of course I froze. DAMMIT MOVE.

And I finally did. I fucking lept up and sprinted. Past the oak tables. Then the glowing map. Up the metal stairs. And the door.

I rammed my hands on the door handle. It didn't move. I pushed again. Still nothing. _Fuckfuckfuckfuc_ \--I heard the clamp of a foot on a metal step. Someone was getting closer. Another dose of adrenaline shot through me and I used all of my force to get the door ajar. It opened. _Holy shit thank_ \--I crashed into another body that was on the other side of the door.

I looked back up into green eyes. I staggered backwards completely forgetting that there was only stairs behind me. My foot slipped and felt myself fall. Only to have a hand grab hold of my arm and a startled voice.

"Woah there!" I looked back up. Was it Jensen Ackles? Dean? "Where's the fire?"

I grabbed a hold of the railing trying to shake his grip of me. He let go, I mean I assume. I'm about a hundred and ten pound sopping wet. I really doubt I could shake what? A grown ass man, with at least ninety pounds on me, off.

I shook my head.

"I shouldn't be here." I croaked.

There was a soothing voice behind me. "We know, and I'm so sorry you're in this mess, but leaving would be worse." I turned to see Jared Padalecki.

 _No, Sam Winchester._ I recognized that soft expression. It's his damn puppy dog eyes he uses when talking to victims or people under disrest. It was so full of innocence and sympathy it almost made me sick. And I relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just… it's a lot." I looked back up at the man blocking the door. Flannel and jeans. Dean Winchester.

"We should all sit. I'll explain." Came a gruff rumble from behind Sam.

Well, at least I wasn't unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So… all of this is essentially… an accident?" My throat was drier than I'd like.

"Essentially… yes." Castiel looked down, somewhat embarrassed. "I never intended to bring back others from our visit from another realm."

"Cas, you make it sound like something outta a Thor movie." Dean chuckled.

Cas gave a side glance to the dirty blond then tried to clarify. "Basically, when Lucifer's nephilim was conceived, it ripped a hole in reality."

He paused, "A nephilim is a very powerful creature because--"

I cut him off. I've heard this lecture before. "I know what a nephilim is and why they're forbidden. Angel grace and a human soul. Really terrifyingly strong especially when said daddy is the all powerful Archangel, Luci."

There was a silence, and I wondered what I'd said wrong.

"D-did you just call Lucifer, Lucy?" Sam stuttered.

"Yeah, uh… force of habit. That's what the fandom calls him. And it makes him seem not so scary."

Three out of six of the boys burst out laughing. Not surprisingly, they were Jensen, Jared, and Misha. Maybe I should have nicknames for the different trios? The tv squad, and the real squad? No, show squad and the original trio. That sounded better, yeah. Jensen, Jared, and Misha were the show squad. While the original trio was Dean, Sam, and Cas.

"Anyways…" Cas continued, squinting in confusion at me. "We went to investigate when Lucifer ambushed us. I pulled Dean and Sam into the portal--the one to your dimension--using the momentum I was able to open another back to our own. But we collided with all of you and were all knocked into Sam, Dean, and I's original realm. I truly never intended for this to happen."

"I knew working on that show was a bad idea." Misha mumbled through the hand rubbing his face.

"I think it's official. I've gone crazy. I'm having a Supernatural themed psychosis." I heard Jared groan.

I laughed. "If you are, it's fucking contagious, cause I have it too."

Jensen chuckled. "I'm sorry. We didn't get your name."

"Oh," I suddenly realised I was the only unrecognized person here. "It's Kyisha Jones." I blushed slightly, I just had such a black name.

"Kee--"

"Kye-isha. It's like Misha only instead of an M, it's Kye. Kyisha." I was glad Misha had a Russian name though.

"Hey, name buddies!" Misha leaned over the table to high five me.

I grinned, and excitedly leaned over to accept his high five. I didn't feel embarrassed about my name anymore. Though my cheeks felt a little pink over the fact of how giddy I got. It's just, I got to high five one of my favorite actors.

Dean looked over at Sam giving him a, 'what's with this weirdo' face. Sam shrugged his shoulders, silently replying.

"So…" I began. "When can we get back, to our home world?" Geeze, this did sound like something straight out of a Thor movie. Or maybe Steven Universe.

"As soon as the coast is clear. We have to make sure that Lucifer isn't still guarding the rip. We'd rather not have to showdown with the big bad himself." Sam answered my question looking at Dean and Cas, like he was making sure his facts were right.

"No offence, but how long will that be? I have a family to get back to. Actually all three of us have kids. And I'm sure Kyisha has parents worrying about her." Jared mused. Well, actually, my dad was on a business trip, and it was just me at my house. But I didn't correct him.

"Perhaps a day or two." Cas folded his arms. "If I'm right he'll more than likely start looking for us soon instead of--as Dean likes to put it--puppy guarding the portal."

Just great, we had a pissed off Satan on our tails.

"Well, who wants a beer? Maybe whiskey?" Pipped up Dean, setting down the twelve-pack he brought in when he impeded my escape.

"I'll definitely take one." Jared called.

"I need something a little stronger." I couldn't tell if Jensen was laughing or just hysterical from the stress of the day. "Whiskey for me."

"Beer, if you please." Misha called.

Sam handed out the beer and Dean poured whiskey.

"What about you, Kyisha? Any drink of choice?" Grinned Dean, I guess he wanted to pour another glass.

"Ah, no. I'm not twenty one." I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Good thing my skin is dark or else they could tell every time I got embarrassed.

"We won't tell, besides you've had a rough day. None of us would be upset if you kicked back with a cold one." Alright Dean, gezze. Tone down the charm.

"Well, I don't wanna be knocked on my ass. So a beer." I'd never had the chance or real want to drink. Getting plastered was never a fun concept to me. I'd been preached at about saying no to alcohol from the womb, I have the scary statistics and consequences drilled into my brain. But oddly enough, I don't actually give a shit anymore. Maybe that was was a side effect of multidimensional travel. And I did need to calm my frayed nerves. However, didn't think it'd be a good idea for someone who's never gotten drunk before to down straight up whiskey. So beer it is.

Dean popped off the top and slid it to me. I bravely took a swig, and immediately regretted it.

"Ulgh," I had to hold back the urge to vomit. "It tastes like fermented grass. How can you drink this stuff?"

"Years of practice." Dean beamed.

"Yeah, and no taste buds." I set the bottle down. Gross, I can smell the alcohol on my own breath.

"How old are you anyways?" Jared questioned.

"Gonna be eighteen in a few months." I wasn't looking forward to it. I mean, I was ecstatic about getting out of high school, but not about going to college or anything else.

"Fun, you scared about growing up?" Dean laughed.

"Not scared. That's not my real fear. Cockroaches? Social interaction? That's the shit I fear. Growing up? No, I'd just say... not super pumped about it. Who wants to start paying taxes and getting a permeate job?"

That earned a few chuckles, and Dean punching Sam on the shoulder. "This dude at one point."

"Come on man, that was like, forever ago. And if I remember correctly, you lived as a civilian with Lisa for a good year." Sam griped.

I snorted.

"What?" Dean's face was slightly annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just… you guys tried the normal life and it really didn't work out. Now you're hiding in a magic bomb shelter with alternate reality you sitting across the table. I just think life is funny that way. I mean, fuck, if you told me three years ago I'd be dating a girl and visiting another realm I'd say you were smoking some good stuff. Now I'm wondering if I'm smoking that good stuff."

At times like these it's relieving I'm witty. I don't feel so bad about laughing to cope with the stress if others are laughing with me. I'm able to cover up the fact Sam and Dean have pretty terrible lives with a joke.

After the giggles calmed down, I took a back seat on the dialogue. The show squad asked the original trio some questions. I guess they were trying to figure out how accurate of a representation the show was to their real lives. So far it was pretty damn close. Except for the French mistake. Misha didn't get his throat slit and the original creator didn't get mowed down with a shotgun. However, Bob Singer did get shot in the leg along with some random PA. The show squad explained that that never happened in our home realm. And I laughed at the idea that some other dimension had the aftermath of the Winchesters as well. Misha hammered Cas with weird questions as he kept inching closer to the angel, who seemed rather off put by the strange actor. I thought it was fucking hilarious, and so did Dean apparently. It's so funny how Misha is the polar opposite of the awkward magical being.

I took this time to actually study the original trio and the show squad's differences. Both Jensen and Jared seemed to be in better shape than the Winchesters. Dean and Sam seemed paler, scars dotting their faces, severely calloused hands, bags under their eyes. But I guess that's the consequence of crappy food, horrible working conditions, and shitty hours. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I love the show, but I in no way shape or form envy them. Misha and Castiel looked rather similar, only that Cas looked like he hadn't looked in a mirror for a while. Cas was sporting a disheveled look. Of course all of their clothing contrasted each other as well. Trading flannel and a trench coat for graphic tees and sneakers.

I wondered if there was another me in this world. Was I any different in this world? Was I still dating my best friend?

Oh fuck. Can I still get a hold of her? How is she going to know I'm okay? The last thing I want is for her to start freaking out. I desperately looked at my phone, trying to make it unobvious as possible, only to find I didn't get any reception in the bunker. Of course. And even if I did, I'm not paying for a phone plan around here so I can't use the cell towers. Ugh… If I don't text her within a couple hours she'll worry. Not because she's crazy, but just because we text so often it's highly unusual for one of us to go more than half the day without texting one another. I believe that's how wave stayed together over a year living in separate states.

Looking back up to the conversation I realised Castiel was looking at me. Not a glare just a curious side glance. A smile bubbled up inside. He was real and I could actually ask him questions. Cas was probably one of my top favorite characters in the show. Which is saying a lot because I loved so many of the characters from the show. I mean how do you not? There was Charlie, Kevin, Bobby, Jodi, Donna, Gabriel, Garth, and hell, I'm not even going to mention how big of a crush I have on Claire Novak. They were all wonderful, and different, and I loved all of them. But Cas had to be one of the top (Charlie is on another plain, I mean, I'm literally her).

I realized _I_ was staring now and quickly looked away. Taking a sip of my drink trying not to be so fucking awkward. Which failed hideously because I completely forgot it was beer and ended up choking on the nasty ass liquid. Again.

Sam chuckled. "Do you want some soda or water instead?"

"Please, that sounds fucking awesome. A coke if you have 'em."

He made a move to get up and vanished through one of the doors. Returning moments later with a soda bottle in hand. He handed me the drink.

"Thanks, Sammy." I chirped.

He raised an eyebrow at me. I suddenly realised why I provoked such a weird reaction. "Oh. I'm sorry. It must bizarre hearing your nickname from a stranger."

He chuckled slightly. "I mean slightly, but it's not nearly the weirdest part of this situation." He motioned towards Jared. "There's literally another me sitting across the table." Jared smiled and waved.

"True, but you've been in this kind of ordeal before. Dimension hopping stuff. You're the damn Winchesters and their bestie, the angel, Castiel. We, on the other hand, deal with the occasional crazy fan. Not this shit." Misha laughed.

"We haven't dealt with _that_ crazy--"

"You guys fought a monster pretending to be Paris Hilton." I interrupted Sam.

"What about that time Lucifer was the fucking president. I mean come on." Jensen laughed.

"He already is in our world too." Misha corrected, taking a jab at Donald Trump.

I smiled. Now that I'm over the panic for my life and I've accepted the fact this is just some kind of fever dream, I really enjoy this. I'm talking to some of my favorite actors and fictional characters. I mean, I know I'm crazy, but I was having fun so I don't think it matters if I'm drooling in a random hospital somewhere. I can see and feel the bunker and those around me, so I might as well go along for the ride. Wherever that might lead me.


End file.
